


Step one

by Explodocat, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kid Dr. Xeno, Kid Stanley Snyder, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodocat/pseuds/Explodocat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Переломный момент.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 15





	Step one

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Стэнли восемь, когда они знакомятся.

Вся парта перед ним исписана дурацкими стишками и ругательствами разной степени глупости. Большую часть из них Стэнли и сам бы применил — отец же себе позволяет, так почему ему нельзя? Особенно сейчас, когда черные линии отказываются поддаваться. Ластик плохо оттирает ручку и еще хуже — карандаш, размазывая его по всей поверхности, но Стэнли упрямо скребет синей стороной въевшееся «Карла Свинсон».

Мисс Свенсон, вообще-то, ничего, думает он, тихо сопя. Умная и красивая, маленькая, но бойкая, даром что математичка. И уж точно храбрее того, кто это написал. А трусливым идиотам вечно что-то не нравится.

Из приоткрытого окна пахнет недавним дождем и прелыми листьями. Уборщик равномерно шкрябает по асфальту граблями, гудят редкие машины. Тепло для ноября — гулять еще можно без куртки.

На пыльное стекло пятнами падают косые лучи. Стэнли раздраженно думает, что в этом классе не убирались, наверное, с самого лета, а уже вечереет. Торчать и торчать ему в дурацкой школе до самой ночи, даже пострелять не успеет: стрельбище уже закроется, а старик Стив не пустит к себе без отца.

Зло выдохнув, он выпрямляется и стряхивает на пол крошки ластика. Надо не забыть протереть доску. На ней маркером написано чужое расписание, какие-то номера страниц, полустертые примеры, обрывки слов. В уголке снизу кривится маленькая рогатая рожица, и Стэнли хмыкает. Мама бы сказала, что это богохульство. Но мама все подряд так называет, и крутые вещи тоже: приставку, например, скейт и ролики, йо-йо и компакт-диски. Даже Диснейленд.

Зато с оружием и у мамы, и у ее бога проблем нет — по всему дому распиханы ружья, револьверы, пистолеты и еще какая-то дешевая дрянь, которую отец наверняка выменял у Гаррисонов. Мама держит под подушкой большой глок семнадцатой модели, к которому прикасается каждый вечер, а крест — маленький, почти незаметный, и одиноко висит на стене высоко над ее головой. Стэнли всегда казалось это странным.

Отец никогда с ней не спорит — богохульство и богохульство, какая разница, пока это не касается его охоты, бесконечного футбола и шумных друзей, целыми днями занимающих единственный диван в доме. Стэнли только недавно это понял. В церковь он ходит с мамой, но отцу это не нужно, он и так считает себя самым праведным католиком в семье — и он непогрешим.

Задумавшись, Стэнли почти пропускает момент, когда дверь в класс тихонько открывается. Внутрь просовывается сначала светлая голова, потом ее худощавый обладатель, и первым делом Стэнли замечает лоб. 

«Здоровенный какой», — думает он отстраненно, рассматривая полосу кожи под зачесанными волосами. Голова у вошедшего вообще оказывается несоразмерно большой. Наверное, в ней мозг настоящего заучки. Лицо кажется знакомым.

В затылке тут же щекочет слабым узнаванием: да этот заучка же вроде живет неподалеку? Серый дом с белой крышей по диагонали на другой стороне дороги. Старый отцовский «Моссберг» бы дотянулся, значит, совсем близко. Стэнли уже видел его пару раз по дороге из школы — белый хохолок над забором, книжка в руках, отсутствующий вид. Не зря все говорят, что у него острое зрение. И память хорошая. Какая же фамилия там была на табличке...

— Добрый вечер, — тем временем говорит заучка и важно кивает, прикрывая за собой дверь. Делает несколько шагов, засматриваясь на доску, и так и замирает, сложив руки за спиной.

Он странно выглядит: рубашка под теплой жилеткой застегнута на все пуговицы, галстук затянут под самое горло, на ногах блестят ботинки, а где-то между верхом и низом картинка ломается школьными спортивными штанами — синими и нелепыми.

Хотя какая разница, мало ли у кого какие причуды. Не голым же он ходит. Стэнли отмалчивается, возвращаясь к оттиранию. Ну и что, что невежливо — быстрее отстанет. В конце концов, он здесь поэтому и оказался — потому что не умеет молчать, подставлять правую щеку, терпеть и все прочее, что мама так любит повторять после очередной его драки.

Ей легко говорить, она бы точно не обиделась, если бы ее назвали девчонкой с девчачьим лицом. Ей-то что.

Большелобый щелкает маркером и противно скрипит им по доске, встав на цыпочки, неразборчиво что-то бормочет. Ну вылитый заучка. Стэнли снова поднимает на него взгляд.

— Зачем пришел?

— У меня отработка, — пожимает плечами тот, не оборачиваясь. Дописывает двойку в пример и довольно хмыкает.

— Тогда бери тряпку и начинай, — хмурится Стэнли.

— Разумеется, — задумчиво отвечает заучка, вписывая еще пару цифр. И вдруг добавляет: — За что ты здесь, Снайдер?

От удивления Стэнли чуть не роняет ластик, только потом осознает: ну да, они же живут рядом, ничего странного, сам об этом подумал первым делом. Вот только Стэнли его фамилию не помнит, хоть убей. Зато вспоминает, что тот, кажется, чуть старше, мама упоминала. Не на много, полгода или год, крошечная разница, а ведет себя...

По нему вообще и не скажешь, что они одного возраста: щуплый, нескладный, бледный — Стэнли и тот выглядит гораздо внушительнее.

— Подрался, — отвечает Стэнли спокойно. Под противный скрип маркера раздражение почему-то утихает. — А тебя зовут?..

— Доктор Ксено, — с готовностью отзывается заучка, будто только и ждал его заминки. От неожиданности Стэнли громко фыркает.

— Доктор?!

— Непременно. Но пока можно по имени, если тебе так удобнее, — милостиво разрешает тот.

— А фамилия?

Почему-то вдруг хочется вспомнить, какая фамилия может быть у родителей, давших сыну такое странное имя. Маркер замирает, коснувшись доски.

— Вингфилд. Но лучше просто Ксено.

Точно, Вингфилды. Какая-то чета то ли богатеев, то ли ученых, отец говорил. Стэнли поднимает брови:

— И что такой, как ты, забыл на отработке?

Ксено издает сухой смешок.

— Можно сказать, я тоже подрался. Хотя моя конфронтация была несомненно изящнее обычной драки.

— Ясно, — снова раздражаясь, отвечает Стэнли, и ластик в пальцах чуть не ломается, когда он яростно проводит им по парте. Конфронтация, ну конечно, кто бы мог подумать иначе. Конфронтация. Слово-то какое. — Раз уж ты там и мы теперь знакомы, помой после себя доску.

— Разумеется, как только закончу, — отстраненно говорит Ксено. — Здесь явно не хватает переменной...

И даже не дергается за губкой. В классе повисает хрупкая тишина: то и дело визжит маркер, в коридоре хлопают двери, под окнами переговариваются расходящиеся по домам ученики.

Полив одинокий кактус в темном углу, Стэнли вытряхивает мусорку и, вернувшись, замечает на одном из стульев длинную полосу прилипшей жвачки. Выбора не остается — вздохнув, он присаживается на корточки и бросает подозрительный взгляд на Ксено. Доска уже исписана почти целиком, рука рвано порхает где-то у края и, кажется, тот так увлечен, что и конец света может пропустить, не то что какое-то нарушение.

Стэнли осторожно достает из ботинка ножик, поддевает край жвачки и начинает отскребать.

Ветер из окна ерошит волосы. Однажды ему, Стэнли Снайдеру, должно будет надоесть все это — звучит в голове маминым голосом. Он устанет от бесконечных споров и сопротивления, драк и беготни, повзрослеет, поумнеет, и «все наконец-то станет хорошо». Потому что у воспитанных приличных мальчиков вообще иначе не бывает, мама в этом уверена. Ее бог их очень любит.

Тем идиотам, видимо, тоже надоест дразнить его глупыми прозвищами и ходить потом с разбитыми в кровь носами, губами, а иногда и зубами. И друзья у Стэнли появятся, и отец бросит пить, и мамины таблетки «от нервов» ей больше не понадобятся, и вообще.

В мамином воображаемом мире других вариантов не бывает. И по-настоящему злиться она, кажется, давно разучилась. В этом та же мисс Свенсон обходит ее по всем мишеням: уж ее-то злость Стэнли видел, она способна кого угодно выволочь за шкирку из класса, а то и из школы, не забыв отчитать напоследок. Например, Гвен, которая в прошлом году притащила в школу связку петард, или тормоза Уилла, поджегшего растворитель и чуть не попрощавшегося из-за этого с руками...

Из мыслей его вырывает шум воды в кладовке, и он понимает, что маркер больше не скрипит — и доска совсем чистая. От жвачки тоже остается всего ничего. Вот и отлично, этот Ксено, оказывается, может быть нормальным, как закончит свои выпендрежные уравнения. И проблем с ним никаких, даже не бесит почти.

Но тихие шаги покидают кладовку, шуршит, закрываясь, дверь, и Ксено, вместо того, чтобы уйти домой, явно направляется прямо к нему.

«И что ему только надо?» — мысленно цыкает Стэнли. Синие штаны останавливаются на периферии, а потом Ксено и вовсе запрыгивает на парту, сложив ногу на ногу.

— Я видел, что ты там сделал, — говорит воодушевленно. — И это было потрясающе.

Стэнли отклоняется назад, хмурясь. Приходится задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть Ксено в лицо.

— Где еще «там»?

Тот взмахивает рукой в сторону окна.

— На стадионе. Я видел, как ты попал камнями в тех двоих. Это было так элегантно, твоя невероятная траектория и точность бросков — два камня, два затылка. Скажи, случайность или расчет? Я бы хотел разобраться, если ты не против.

Стэнли замечает, как контрастируют у Ксено глаза: большие и темные, почти черные на бледном полотне лица, они лихорадочно блестят и выделяются среди светлых волос, таких же светлых ресниц и мелких острых черт. Даже... нет, не стремно, но что-то в этом есть.

— Случайность, конечно, — щурится Стэнли. — Невозможно попасть с такого расстояния, ты разве не в курсе? Мне повезло.

— Это ведь из-за тех идиотов ты сейчас отдираешь жвачку вместо того, чтобы снова пойти на стрельбище, м?

— Нет, это... что? — Стэнли подрывается на ноги. — Откуда ты знаешь?

Ксено опирается на парту рукой, покачивая в воздухе носком ботинка.

— Мы живем по соседству — раз, у тебя есть доступ к оружию — два, ты умеешь с ним обращаться, но тебе негде тренироваться, поэтому ты ездишь на единственное стрельбище в пригороде, в котором почти не спрашивают возраст — три, четыре — я здесь тоже из-за интеллектуально обделенных Денверса и Райтона, пять — ты поразительно меткий, обладаешь невероятным сочетанием навыков и способностей, необходимых мне, и шесть — ты одиночка без стабильных социальных связей.

Он чуть наклоняет голову к плечу и неприятно улыбается:

— Есть ли среди перечисленного что-то, с чем ты не согласен?

— Даже если я согласен, что тебе от меня нужно? — морщится Стэнли в ответ. Хотя, признаться честно, эта осведомленность немного впечатляет.

— Рад, что ты спросил! — заявляет Ксено, упирая в парту уже обе руки. Смотрит на него насмешливо и деловито. — Я проанализировал ситуацию и пришел к выводу: для нас обоих будет выгодно стать партнерами.

Стэнли скрещивает руки на груди. В голове все смешивается, пальцы покалывает, как перед охотой, а живот напряженно подтягивается к ребрам. От того, как говорит и ведет себя с ним Ксено, веет чем-то совсем взрослым, серьезным. И если несколько минут назад это раздражало, то теперь даже... немного приятно.

— И зачем это мне?

— Догадываясь, что тебя это заинтересует, и в знак будущей дружбы, — продолжая улыбаться, тянет Ксено, — я внес аванс в наше сотрудничество, избавившись от неприятных препятствий.

Стэнли вопросительно дергает подбородком.

— Денверс и Райтон, — многозначительно отвечает Ксено.

— И?

— Не думаю, что они вернутся в школу в ближайшее время. Возможно, вообще никогда. И я уверен, что у меня найдется, где применить твои навыки. Мне нужен хороший стрелок, компаньон и доступ к оружию — чем разнообразнее оно будет, тем лучше. А я помогу тебе больше не искать место, где можно пострелять. Это хорошее предложение.

Стэнли надоедает стоять, и он опирается спиной на парту напротив. Вообще, если рассуждать по-взрослому, слова Ксено звучат хорошо. Хотя верить ему Стэнли не собирается ни на йоту.

— Тебе-то они что сделали? — спрашивает он.

— Называли ботаником, пытались украсть мои вещи, залили штаны краской, — мгновенно пожимает плечами Ксено, сухо перечисляя. — На большее у них не хватило фантазии. Какая глупость, подумать только — ведь ботаника это наука о растениях, я никогда не стал бы себя этим ограничивать. А за что ты с ними подрался?

Стэнли хочет сказать, но язык будто присыхает к небу. Руки вновь сами сжимаются в кулаки: он никому об этом не говорит, ни с кем не обсуждает, потому что это его личная проблема и потому что никто особо и не рвется его слушать. Но он даже не догадывался, что это может быть так сложно — просто сказать вслух.

— Тоже... обзывали, — выдавливает Стэнли наконец.

— Тебя? — искренне удивляется Ксено, разглядывая его во все глаза. Стэнли почти чувствует, что он бы его еще и пощупал для надежности, вдруг у него там третья рука спрятана. — Как? По какой причине?

Глубоко вдохнув через нос, он решается и отрывисто отвечает:

— Девчонкой. Из-за моего лица. Я похож на свою мать, мне все об этом говорят.

Ксено непонимающе наклоняет голову в одну сторону, потом в другую. Садится ровнее, сложив ладони на колене. Молчит очень долго — кажется, что несколько минут. А потом говорит:

— Но оно ведь идеальное. Твое лицо, — и взгляд у него становится еще более озадаченным. — Субъективно, разумеется, но ты самый красивый человек из всех, кого я видел. У меня была большая выборка. Разумеется, ты будешь похож на мать, это же простейшая генетика. — Он закатывает глаза. — Дети — идиоты. Поверь мне, в уникальной совокупности своих качеств ты поразительно элегантен: идеальное сочетание формы и наполнения с потенциалом к развитию. И для меня очень важно, чтобы ты стал моим партнером. Без тебя у меня не получится воплотить то, что я хочу. После всех своих наблюдений я уверен, что мы отлично сработаемся.

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то разговаривал как передача бибиси, — пораженно кривится Стэнли. — Спасибо... наверное. За такое вообще надо благодарить?

Ксено довольно хмыкает.

— Пожалуйста. Так что?

Он соскальзывает с парты на пол, отряхивает свои синие штаны, поправляет галстук и выпрямляется, торжественно откашливаясь. Протягивает руку.

— Ксено Хьюстон Вингфилд. Будем друзьями?

Повисает молчание. Время словно замирает, и Стэнли почему-то всей кожей и выступившими мурашками чувствует, как этот самый момент вдруг становится важным. Словно в футбольных играх, которые смотрит отец, когда комментаторы кричат: «Переломный момент!..»

Он заглядывает в глаза Ксено и видит, как глубокая, непроглядная чернота раскрывается в каждом: зрачки почти сливаются с радужкой. Она не пустая, эта чернота, не страшная — честная, как и все сложные в своей естественной простоте вещи. Черное — это черное, а белое — это белое, и Ксено не пытается смешать краски, не стесняется правды. Стэнли такое ценит. Он наловчился различать.

К тому же, Ксено, скорее всего, не предлагает того, что не сможет выполнить, и не просит о том, что не смог бы выполнить Стэнли. И он уже сделал первый шаг.

Кажется, на самом деле выбора у Стэнли и нет.

— Стэнли Снайдер, — он решительно пожимает сухую узкую ладонь, задержав дыхание.

Они стоят так несколько секунд, смотря друг на друга словно через прицелы. Потом выдыхают почти синхронно.

— Так что ты сделал с Денверсом и Райтоном? — наконец, разрушает тишину Стэнли.

В темноте глаз мелькают и тут же испаряются искры. Улыбка меняется на ухмылку — самодовольную, надменную. Чуточку жутковатую. Уголок маленького рта поднимается еще выше, и Ксено говорит:

— О, я всего лишь наглядно продемонстрировал этим идиотам разницу между ботаникой и химией.


End file.
